Déjame llorar
by Kurai neko
Summary: Los pensamientos de Sasuke sobre cierto zorro después de un tiempo alejado de él.


¡Hola! nn Soy Kurai neko y este es mi primer fic de Naruto (aunque no es el primer fic que escribo o.o .. pero sí de la serie ;-; y estoy algo nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada... no sé como me saldrá esto.. espero no salirme mucho de personaje uú) así que os pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión... ehém ..

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío o.o .. Sasuke tampoco, pero dejadme soñar tot!! Esto no lo hago con ánimo de lucro, pero no despreciaré regalos si me los mandáis... em .. n-nU

Se aceptan críticas constructivas y comentarios varios noñ!! Siempre me hacen mucha ilusión y me ayudan a hacer mejor mi trabajo )

El fic!! Ò.ó

* * *

_Déjame llorar_

Se había marchado otra vez.

Lo hacía todos los atardeceres desde hacía ya un par de meses.

Ya no mandaban a nadie para que regresara. Sabían que volvería justo cuando se hubiera puesto el sol.

Aún así, como siempre, alguien vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

Suspiró quedamente, cansado de aquella vigilia ininterrumpida, rogando por un poco de privacidad.

Privacidad que sólo encontraba en su mente.

Había sido un día duro, como lo eran la mayoría de días desde que llegó allí.

Quería pensar y a la vez no quería.

Últimamente se asustaba de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en cuanto empezaba a hacerlo.

Imágenes que durante el arduo entrenamiento creía enterradas en su memoria, desterradas de sus recuerdos, echadas al olvido y motivo de indiferencia para él.

Dobló sus piernas y acercó las rodillas a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos inmediatamente.

La temperatura era algo baja y al suspirar inaudiblemente otra vez, su cálido aliento formó una pequeña nube de vapor que se disipó hacia arriba.

Sentado.

Solo.

Sin pensar en nada.

Dejando que el tiempo pasara lentamente.

Cerró los ojos y tuvo que apretar los párpados para evitar que algo que intentaba salir, desde la primera vez que ocupó esa roca para buscar un poco de soledad, surgiera y destruyera todo su autocontrol en un momento.

Escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas, diciéndose a si mismo que era para resguardar sus mejillas, rojas por el clima, del frío.

A veces, una pequeña parte de él, quería escapar de su cuerpo e irse lejos... dejarlo todo y volver atrás en el tiempo.

Tal vez llegar al día en que su hermano mayor aniquiló a todo el clan... no huir de él... dejarlo que lo matara...

Aunque la otra opción era aún más escalofriante.

Tal vez... volver a su época en el equipo siete. Dejar la venganza de lado... aferrarse a las personas que en ese momento eran importantes para él.

Y vivir.

Algo que desde hacía mucho no hacía.

Su cuerpo se sacudió, con un pequeño escalofrío y enterró un poco más su rostro, abrazándose con más fuerza para darse algo más de calor.

Podía engañar al resto del mundo.

Pero no podía engañarse a si mismo durante mucho más tiempo.

Una lágrima descendió por su pálida mejilla.

Sólo un nombre ocupaba su razón.

Sólo un nombre se repetía como un rezo de salvación en su interior.

Sólo un nombre era el que formaban sus labios pero su garganta se negaba a emitir.

_Naruto_

Otra lágrima se sumó a la anterior.

Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse más de lo necesario, reprimiendo las convulsiones con su estoico orgullo.

Impasible ante el nudo en su garganta.

Aunque habiendo perdido por primera vez la batalla contra la humedad de sus ojos que ahora se desparramaba por su piel y mojaba ligeramente su ropa y la roca sobre la que estaba sentado.

Nunca quiso admitir que aquel zorro estúpido fuera alguien importante para él. Nunca lo quiso, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Eran demasiadas cosas que aceptar, demasiado doloroso y arriesgado.

Un torrente de sentimientos que colapsaban su pequeño corazón, acostumbrado a albergar rencor, rabia y odio.

Suspiró larga y entrecortadamente.

No podía detener sus lágrimas, ahora que por fin habían salido.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, frunciendo el ceño, subiendo los hombros, crispando las manos alrededor de ellos, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. Intentando deshacerse de la sensación.

Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a abrir los ojos, desatando su mente y dejándola libre por primera vez en más de un año.

Lo echaba de menos.

Quería estar de nuevo a su lado.

Quería poder decirle lo que nunca se atrevió a decir en alto sobre él.

Quería darle las gracias.

Quería que los brazos que le rodearan no fueran esos que lo hacían ahora en la soledad, si no los de él.

Quería... tantas cosas que a la vez se negaba a querer.

Cosas que, seguramente, si algún día podía llegar a hacer no haría.

Siguió llorando, consciente de que alguien seguía observándolo atentamente.

Ya estaba a punto de esconderse el sol en toda su totalidad.

Se secó las lágrimas discretamente con la manga de su camisa y espero hasta que empezaron a no escocerle tanto los ojos.

Se levantó con parsimonia y de forma elegante.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, caminó con la cabeza gacha.

A paso lento y con las manos en los bolsillos enfiló por el camino de tierra que llegaba hasta la morada de su ahora maestro.

Seguramente, a la siguiente mañana, todo aquello se habría disipado... justo como el vapor que formaba su último suspiro antes de cruzar el umbral de la casa.

* * *

Pues .. ahí lo tienen .. em .. Bueno, creo que se ha notado bastante, pero el de los pensamientos irregulares es Uchiha Sasuke tot .. aaw, que lendo ;; .. shnif ... Esto se situaría un año y poco después de darse de hostias con el rubio e irse con Orochimaru Òoó!! 

Weno, ahí queda eso, espero que os haya gustado...

Agradecimientos: A Serpientesita tot .. digo, Snapesita XD .. por aguantarme el "berrinche creativo". Que sí, mujer t-t .. si se me ocurre como intentaré un OroxJira .. o JiraxOro .. o todo a la vez xD .. desmadreeee t-t!! Y recuerda que Orochimaru y las serpientes se van a la cama tot!!!

.. n-nU .. Ja ne!!


End file.
